


Moonlight

by vampgirltish



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, More Fluff, make sure to read the note at the beginning (and at the end if you want), once again... kpop band has taken me over...and their songs are so cute...., sweet fluffy happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampgirltish/pseuds/vampgirltish
Summary: I'll gather all the memories of you...and engrave it in the moonlight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on GOT7's song "Moonlight." Super sweet.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jbolGlQdxY8  
> The bits that are underlined/italicized are direct lyrics, but the whole thing is sorta based on the lyrics... Some of it has almost direct quotes, but I didn't want to put them as italicized because it would look weird.  
> Also, the underlined/italicized bits are Danny's thoughts. Just thought I'd clear that one up too.

He’d asked you to a picnic in the park. At night. You weren’t surprised by him. He was full of odd antics, and you knew this wasn’t any different. So you joined him on a red-and-white checkered blanket on a hill under the stars. The moon was full, spreading light all over the grass and on your skin. The picnic was not much of a picnic… just two bottles of that carbonated seltzer water he liked so much, a big blanket to put over the both of you, and a chance to see all the stars.

He was looking at you, but you had no clue what he was thinking.

_ I see you, and you’re dazzling. _

_ You see me… Look at me! My heart’s fluttering! _

You could see your face in his eyes, looking at him curiously. His brown eyes were so sweet and soft.

_ Baby, you’re so beautiful. _

You still didn’t know what was going through his head. But you could imagine it was something stupid. About work, some joke, some lyrics he was writing for his band.

_ Baby let me know. _

Now, it just felt like you and him at the park. In a way, it was. The park was almost vacated except for you and a few other kids who were skating at the playground. But it was your own little world under the big tree and the vast expanse of the stars.

You thought quietly, as you both looked at the stars, his arm around your waist. A world without him would be so cold. You’d be lost and confused without him… so dark and alone without him. It was lonely to think of a life without him, even if it was thoughts of him while he was sitting right there with you. Would you forget what it felt like to be so in love? The feelings of your heart pattering in your chest.

It wasn’t a coincidence that his arm was around your waist. He pulled you closer, nuzzling close. “Don’t take your eyes off of me,” he whispers. “Come closer to me.” As if this was all knew. As if he wanted to get to know you for the first time.

You watch him, watch his eyes. He was fidgeting but you didn’t notice it much.

_ I wanna make it so no one else can see you. _

_ I wanna hide you in the moonlight so only I can see you. _

_ I’ll gather all the memories of you and engrave it in the moonlight. _

He seemed to settle on something after thinking quietly, “I want to color the night sky with you and me.” It felt awfully tacky and overly-romanticized of him to say that. He was a romantic, definitely, but he… wasn’t always so mushy about it. But it was still sweet. Warmed your heart.

His skin was almost glowing under the moonlight, and the way the beams of the moon refracted in his eyes let your heart flutter for a moment. As you looked at him… still in your own world, it felt like time slowed to a crawl just to let you stay there with him.

You fell more and more in love with him every single day.

_ Baby, you’re so beautiful. _

You dove deeper into his eyes, beautiful glassy brown. It was hard not to get lost in them. So comfortable and easy just sitting in this silence, looking into his eyes, feeling his love and how it so clearly was shown in every tender look he gave you.

_ Baby, let me know. _

His eyes seemed to search you for some sort of signal you didn’t know. He kept fidgeting. You were starting to notice it now. Even at the start of your relationship, you both couldn’t hide your attraction to one another. It was damn near impossible.

The moonlight seemed to dim and fade as a cloud creeped over the large, yellow light. But still. It was just you and him, sharing the same space in the now-shaded moonlight. He was holding you gentle.

You wondered if, for a moment, if hearts were visible, would yours be twined together with his? Bound by shared veins and arteries because you were halves of each other? Would you always be pulled to him like this?

He seemed to be thinking. Still thinking.

_ I wanna make it so no one else can see you. _

_ I wanna hide you in the moonlight so only I cans ee you. _

He speaks again in the quiet, his voice still a tender whisper, “I want to remember all the memories we’ve had together.”

_ I want to color the night sky with you and me. _

Still romantic… But still, sweet. You appreciated it. The moonlight continued to dance on your skin as the cloud kept moving, letting the light start to emanate more fully now. Your heart fluttered as he kissed the top of your head gently. You closed your eyes, leaning against his shoulder.

_ Just let me love you. _

_ I hope my heart reaches you. _

He still seemed to keep fidgeting, thinking, and he speaks again. “I just…really want you to know how much you mean to me. How lucky I am to know you.”

_ I wanna make it so no one else can see you. _

_ I wanna hide you in the moonlight so only I can see you. _

_ I’ll gather all the memories of you and engrave it in the moonlight. _

_ I want to color the night sky with you and me. _

Moonlight splays over the blanket, over your faces, sparkling against your skin and your eyes. His soft, tender face. Wild curls. You couldn’t help but adore him, especially like this. Your heart flutters.

_ You see me. Look at me! My heart’s fluttering! _

Time slows even slower, now at a stand-still. He’s stopped fidgeting, and has looked at you expectantly now. You didn’t notice his arm wasn’t around your waist anymore. You looked down, and there was a little velvet box with a simple gold ring inside. Your breath catches. The cloud finally passes and the moon shines brightly once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge me. I'm sorry for this trash.


End file.
